


Viridity

by meruxing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Depression, Drama, M/M, Religion, Sexual Violence, trigger warning
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meruxing/pseuds/meruxing
Summary: VIRIDITY - Inocência & IngenuidadeYixing é um padre e Junmyeon um empresário.Yixing optou pelo celibato e Junmyeon optou pela política fraudulenta.





	1. Apresentação

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que gostem, por ora não está betada, além dessa fanfic ser um projeto de one-shot, mas dividirei-a por partes.  
> Algumas cenas serão fortes, caso ache que não será capaz de aguentar, apenas não a leia.

****

 

**Feito de Mentiras**

_"E se eu quisesse ficar longe? E se eu quisesse correr e me esconder? Quebrar votos e promessas, oh, hey, não. Isso sempre termina assim, Terra à Terra, Cinzas às cinzas, Sonhos à migalhas. E amor à poeira. Profundamente em meu coração eu tenho rezado, desejado por alguém como você, para vir e ficar. Inocência morreu na minha infância, eu confio em você, mas eu tenho medo. Terra à Terra, Cinzas às cinzas, Sonhos à migalhas. E amor à poeira. Você pode curar esta ferida de natureza humana? Você consegue sentir por toda a eternidade? Você pode falar pela primeira vez qual é a verdade? Podemos ressurgir a partir de nossa identidade? Mentiras é do que nós somos feitos. Terra à Terra, Cinzas às cinzas, Sonhos à migalhas. E amor à poeira."_

**_Elysion - Made of Lies_ **

**__ **

**Kim Joonmyeon**

**Idade:** 25 anos

 **Profissão:** Empresário e Parlamentar

 **Lema da Vida:** "Enquanto houver esperma e desejo em meu corpo,

irei desaflora-lo em todos que cruzarem meu caminho"

 

**Zhang Yixing**

**Idade:** 25 anos

 **Profissão:**  Padre

 **Lema da Vida:** "A paz é conquistada com o trabalho espiritual entre controle

da mente e da alma, os ensinamentos da igreja, e com a teologia e a sabedoria."


	2. Parte 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irei dividir essa one-shot em partes, cada parte é pequena, mas ficará melhor dessa maneira.

 

**100 Dias de Confinamento**

 

\- Yixing decidiu-se em suas escolhas? - Dizia o melhor amigo Chanyeol, em uma conversa com o namorado, Baekhyun, eram bastante próximos do chinês, e pelo respeito vindo do outro, também deliberaram o respeito por suas decisões, mesmo em dados momentos que eram contra.

\- Eu decididamente ia ver a nossa ovelha, e entregar a ele um presente de despedida, já que ele irá para o Vaticano e sabe-se lá Deus quando essa criatura será devolvida a nossa vida normal e maluca. - Baekhyun segurava o livro “Les origines apostoliques du célibat sacerdotal”, do Padre Chistian Cochini, já que era uma decisão unilateral e eles achavam certo que o jovem tivesse apoio, sendo que ele mesmo seguindo o que seguia, mesmo em toda sua teologia, apoiava os melhores amigos desde a infância.

\- Eu discordo, você é um pamonha, vai dar um livro para meter mais minhocas naquele cabeça de vento, desde o dia em que ‘Ah! Eu serei padre’, e você me veio com um livro de teologia, pronto, a criatura somente se aprofundou e abdicou de uma vida de sexo, drogas e rock’n’roll pra viver em uma de igreja, rezas e várias coisas cujas não entendo pra que servem. - Chanyeol deixava bem claro o quanto ele se opunha às escolhas do outro quanto a ir pro Vaticano.

\- Deixa ele viver uma vida sem sexo, que horror! Vem, vamos! Espera! Não, não vamos, ele disse que estava fazendo a contagem dos cem dias de confinamento no qual ele irá ter a certeza de suas escolhas quanto ao desejo da carne né? Poxa! Isso significa que hoje é o último dia. O vemos amanhã, a viagem dele será somente na semana que vem. - Baekhyun e Chanyeol terminam sua conversa, desistindo de ir até o melhor amigo cujas escolhas eram extremas na visão de quaisquer outros, às vezes na visão de ambos, já que eram agnósticos.

As tardes eram mais atemporal quando o trio não estava junto, quando ambos percebiam o quanto cresceram e perderam sua essência, sua amizade fora modificada por escolhas de natureza adulta, ambos mantinham um café de alto padrão, localizado em Gangnam, e deveras eram suas tarefas para manter a ordem e o local ativo sem problemas. O outro amigo, que havia ido pelo lado religioso, se encontrava em sua delicada e árdua missão em respirar fundo para que seguisse as escolhas das quais ele diz que foi uma divindade de Deus o escolhendo para que fosse segui-lo até os confinamentos da terra, assim o dizia, estava para partir pro Vaticano, em uma impossível tarefa de manter sua mente estável e não contradizer o coração que lhe afligia, era uma decisão suficiente difícil para ele, talvez para quaisquer que optar por tal, mas ele acreditava em si mesmo para seguir adiante em sua jornada.

Havia dito que passaria cem dias em confinamento, sem sair com nenhum deles, apenas fazendo as ordens de Deus e da Igreja, apenas indo as missas, estava purificando todos os conflitos carnais que ainda lhe restavam, pensava demais, pensava como alguém que não vivia em um século cujo essas escolhas não necessitavam de atenção tão medieval, parecia até que ia ser o sacrifício de doar a alma e o corpo para algo que nem sabia porque estava escolhendo seguir.

****

**100 Dias para a Candidatura**

 

\- Eu ainda estou respirando, sabia? Não estou morto, por que você quer me pedir uma pensão absurda? Quando eu disse que você estava aqui para um casamento de contos de fadas? Você é apenas a vadia interesseira para manter as aparências. Preciso dessa candidatura, então fica calada, sua voz me perturba, preciso de concentração, vai, pode ir vadia, vai caçar um pinto, só isso que você serve. - Mo Yeong escuta tudo com lágrimas secas em seu rosto, não podia mais aguentar as humilhações para manter aquele casamento que seu pai tanto havia desejado, não era dinheiro, era o amor que ela precisava, sabia que o empresário e futuro parlamentar nunca teve interesse por sua pessoa, e sim somente seu corpo, inúmeras vezes a chamava de vadia quando estavam a sós, e durante as apresentações, era sempre ‘O amor da minha vida’, mas aquele casamento estava com dias contados, sabia muito bem que o empresário iria fazer uma expedição ao Vaticano, tinha assuntos a resolver e ele sempre quis ir pra lá, e como todas as vezes quais ele viajou, ela nunca fora incluída em nenhuma delas. Mas não podia chorar novamente por aquelas palavras, não era vadia e muito menos fraca, sua aliança já estava na mesa, quando sua mente decidiu a ação antes mesmo dela perceber que havia acabado de marcar sua morte.

\- Eu acho que quando voltar de sua expedição, devemos conversar seriamente sobre os atos do divórcio.  - E com aquela deixa, a garota saia da sala, deixando para trás um empresário sorridente e aliviado em estar tirando aquele ‘peso’ de sua vida, era assim que dizia sobre todos os relacionamentos, principalmente quando a pessoa queria algo sério e com amor. Amor fora apagado de tudo em sua vida.

\- Por favor, Jongdae, mande para meu escritório todas as papeladas que preciso assinar ainda esta tarde. - Respirava aliviado, lendo algumas besteiras, agora seria oficialmente divorciado, não via a hora da sua volta daquele lugar entediante, só tinham coisas religiosas, ele queria ser pecador, ir contra a justiça, queria ser perigoso e violento, nada tranquilo. - Viridity? Ingênua Inocência? Isso existe, que merda que está nesse arquivo? Singeleza de Espírito? O que iremos encontrar nessa porra?

\- É uma reunião com os párocos católicos, Senhor Kim. Terá uma pauta religiosa na qual envolve o apoio deles. - Junmyeon já começava seu mau humor a partir daquela notícia quanto a expedição ter a ver com religião.

Uma semana era o que esperava para a expedição empresarial com envolvimento religioso, já sabia o quão tedioso seria aqueles dias, apenas queria saber quem ele foderia nesse lugarzinho divino, queria extravasar e mostrar para Ele quem era que tinha poder na Terra, precisava foder alguém dentro de algum templo, só esperava encontrar esse rapaz ou garota cujo corpo daria facilmente para ele. Seria um mês para fazer coisas perigosas e contra todas as leis ali naquele lugar.

Levava consigo os melhores ternos e perfumes, assim como seu Louboutin de Python, não tinha dó nenhuma sobre nada que fosse vivo. Era um empresário de renome e agora ganharia mais dinheiro ainda com aqueles trâmites políticos na qual estava se envolvendo, como parlamentar. Seu sangue escorria no dinheiro. 


End file.
